Vilgax Is Back, Part 1
Vilgax's Back is the season one finale of Noah 10 Matrix Unleashed. Episode It's been two years since Vilgax's supposed death at the hands of Noah Segurason. Since then, Noah has been fighting other villains, such as (cue montage with Noah defeating the following) Forever Knights, Hex and Charmcaster, Ghostfreak, Aggregor, Dr. Vicktor, Albedo, Cell, and the Ginyu Force. Noah decides to take a break from beating the baddies for a day and goes to the Carnival. He sees a sign that says "Giant Mutant Squid....Sold". "Giant Mutant Squid? That seems sorta familiar..." Noah said to himself. That night, Noah looked up Giant Mutant Squid on Google. One result said classified. He knew exactly who that was. Noah went to Area 51. "Nice of you to drop by, Mr. Segurason." Said Colonel Rozum, who is now the guard of Area 51. "I wanted to ask you something." Noah said. "What is it?" Rozum asked. "I need to know if you have any 'giant mutant squid'-like aliens." Noah replied. "Well, we have one alien of the sorts. We caught this one on the beach 2 months ago. It's looks like it's been through a lot." Rozum said as he guided Noah to Prisoner 776's cell. "This is Prisoner 776." Noah gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Prisoner 776 was really...Vilgax! Dun Dun Dun... "It's-It's-It's---VILGAX!!" Noah screamed. "You know this thing?" Rozum asked. "Know him? He tried to kill me for my Matrix all the time two years ago! He was one of the fiercest foes I've ever fought! I thought I'd killed him, but he's alive!!" Noah replied. Vilgax looked up at Noah. "Segurason, I thought we'd cross paths again someday..." Vilgax said. "I thought you were dead." Noah said. "It's a funny story--back when you and I were fighting on my ship, when I had transformed, you escaped the destruction of my ship. I, however, was trapped and was caught in the explosion. Even I thought I was dead. My coma-induced body was too weak to revert back, so I floated around the ocean for months until I washed up on a beach. I was discovered by some Carnival man, who sold me to these humans. I've been living here since. I may be some squid on display, but at least I get food, water, shelter, and time to regain my strength." Vilgax explained. "I'll make sure you die this time!" Noah said. "Am I really any threat to you now?" Vilgax asked. "Well, I guess not..." Noah replied. "Of course I am!" Vilgax yelled. Vilgax started to break the cell door. Rozum fled and Noah stood there in awe as Vilgax broke through the cell door and transformed into his original form. "Get ready, because now we have a score to settle, and I'm going to repay you one hundred-fold!" Vilgax said angrily. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Colonel Rozum Aliens * Chromastone (Montage Only) * Heatblast (Montage Only) * Upgrade (Montage Only) * Ultimate Big Chill (Montage Only) * Humungousaur (Montage Only) * Swampfire (Montage Only) * Four Arms (Montage Only) * XLR8 (Montage Only) Villains * Vilgax Trivia *This is the first time since Noah 10 Ultimate Alien that Vilgax appears. *This is the first episode where Noah doesn't use any aliens unless one counts the montage. *When you search "Giant Mutant Squid" on Google, the first result is a video of Invader Zim. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Vilgax/Albedo Arc